


First Christmas

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, and forgot to upload it here, but i had to write mitchsen for my pitchmas santa, merry pitchmas 2016, not my usual thing, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca and Aubrey’s first Christmas together turns out to be A Stressful Event™. A bit of Mitchsen Christmas fluff for @mysterious-teen-blogger. Merry Pitchmas, Kendall, I’m your secret santa! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write mitchsen so of course my awesome beta (@dumbacapellapotatoes) helped me out with this one

“How about this one?” Beca pointed to a crooked tree right next to Aubrey.

 

“No.” The blonde doesn’t even look.

 

“And that one?”

 

“No.”

 

“That one?”

 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

 

Beca resisted the urge to growl at her girlfriend. What was supposed to be a low key afternoon of sipping hot apple cider while browsing for a simple Christmas tree to purchase and decorate was turning out to be A Stressful Event™.

 

But then again it was like this every time she and Aubrey had to pick something together.

 

“How about that one?” her girlfriend pointed a tree a couple of rows over.

 

She should agree. She should just let the blonde pick whatever the hell she wanted so they could go to their cozy and  _ warm _ apartment and start decorating the thing. But that tree was so…

 

“Does it have to be so… green?” Beca frowned. “It looks too perfect, it’ll be depressing to watch it die.”

 

If looks could kill, the DJ would be lying on the cold hard ground right now.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her miniature girlfriend. “Too  _ green? _ ”

 

“You declined my tree because it was too short, I should be offended,” Beca crossed her arms, “You called it a hobbit’s tree.”

 

Aubrey smirked, despite her irritation. “A tree after your own heart.”

 

“Shut up,” the brunette rolled her eyes. “You got your veto vote, I’m getting mine.”

 

At this rate, they were never going to find a tree.

 

They walked around for fifteen more minutes and still couldn’t settle on anything remotely close to a tree.

 

“Come on, Bree, I wanna go home!” Beca was trying really hard not to sound like a whiny baby but was failing miserably.

 

“Then just pick a tree!” Aubrey was getting really irritated too but she knew better than to snap at her girlfriend in public now.

 

“I did and you said no. Three times.”

 

“So did you.”

 

“Only because you did it first!” the DJ growled.

 

Taking pity on her girlfriend and only because she was also tired and wanted to go home so they could start decorating their tree, Aubrey sighed heavily, stopping and turning to face Beca’s irritated scowl.

 

“Okay, here’s the deal. We go on our separate ways for the next half hour in search of a tree. We’ll call each other if we find something. If we don’t, we meet by the entrance and go home. Deal?”

 

“Treeless?” the tiny brunette frowned. She was sort of looking forward to decorating that thing. That part still sounded remotely fun to her.

 

“We can come back some other time,” Aubrey dismissed the concern. 

 

“See the beauty of planning ahead and not procrastinating? We have the time!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Beca rolled her eyes, pulling the other girl down for a kiss. “See you in half an hour, Bree!”

 

“You have to  _ really _ try it, Beca!” Aubrey shouted after her girl, knowing her well. “ _ Beca! _ ”

 

The tiny brunette was a good ten feet ahead when she turned with a wicked smirk and winked at the blonde, “Don’t worry about it, babe.”

 

* * *

 

Beca groaned when she looked at her cellphone and saw that her thirty minutes were running out. She wanted to go home but the thought of going back treeless was just as frustrating as staying out looking for the perfect one.

 

That’s what you get when you make two perfectionist control freaks fall for each other.

 

She had already made her round twice, one with Aubrey and one alone. She was trying, she really was, but this was  _ so _ hard and she was just  _ so _ frustrated and hungry that the brunette felt like skipping the last five minutes left in order to find something to eat.

 

In fact, that's exactly what she was about to do when she turned a corner and finally spotted it.

 

The Perfect Tree™.

 

Beca had no shame in saying that she literally  _ ran _ as fast as her tired, tiny legs could carry her so she could launch herself towards the tree and secure it as her property. 

 

She was going to get that fucking tree and give her girlfriend the perfect Christmas, damn it!

 

Unfortunately, just as she was about to hug the tree, a pair of long, slim arms also wrapped around it, making her see red. Nobody should mess with a hungry, tired hobbit. 

 

_ Not today, Satan _ .

 

“Excuse me,” Beca started with her best annoyed voice. “You’re hugging my tree, lady.”

 

Aubrey was going to kill her if she lost that thing.

 

“Excuse you,” a cold, harsh tone replied. “I don’t see your name on it.”

 

“Bree?”

 

“Beca?”

 

“Aubrey!” Beca exclaimed, circling the tree until she came face to face with her girlfriend, “I found our tree!”

 

“No,  _ I _ found our tree,” the blonde replied, amused to see her tiny girlfriend coming down from behind the bushy tree. “What are you doing down there?”

 

“Securing our tree, the one  _ I _ found!” the brunette scoffed. “Look! It’s tall, the way you wanted!”

 

“And bushy and not too green, the way you wanted,” Aubrey couldn’t help but giggling. “I can’t believe we found the perfect tree at the same time.”

 

“A Christmas miracle!” Beca exclaimed, smiling goofily back at her girlfriend. “Can we  _ please _ go home now?”

 

“Yes, we can,” Aubrey replied, flagging down an employer to help them with their tree. “I believe there’s some eggnog ingredients in our fridge calling out your name.”

 

“Yes!” the tiny DJ celebrated. “You’re the best, babe! Come on, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Getting the tree inside and set up wasn’t as easy and smooth as Beca was expecting. But she was a girl on a mission - a mission that involved a hot shower, sweatpants and  _ food _ \- and with the help of Aubrey’s type A personality, they had their perfect tree all set up on their living room with minimal cursing from the hungry and tired brunette.

 

“Go shower and change,” Aubrey ordered after they managed to get the tree standing. “I’ll make the eggnog and some snacks.”

 

“Or…” Beca said suggestively. “We could shower together and then you make the eggnog and I’ll make the snacks.”

 

“Hmmm,” Aubrey pretended to ponder over this. “I like the way you think, Smalls. It might work.”

 

“It might,” the brunette smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Last one to the shower has to go get the ornaments from the attic! Go!”

 

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, while Aubrey went to fetch the box with their ornaments, Beca sat in front of the tree with her eggnog -  _ finally! _ \- a plate with the rest of the gingerbread cookies they had made the afternoon before and the new light strings they had bought earlier today.

 

She felt confident they could do this. They had survived picking light strings and a tree together. Decorating it should be a breeze. 

 

And no, it totally wasn’t the bourbon talking.

 

“Why are you staring at the tree so hard?”

 

“I’m picturing it decorated,” Beca smiled lazily, feeling the warmth of the alcohol settling in the pit of her stomach.

 

Damn, Aubrey poured heavily.

 

“Okay,” the blonde chuckled, grabbing her own eggnog and a box of lights. “Go put on the music and come help me hang these.”

 

The DJ got up and may have tripped a little over her own feet to get to her laptop and press play on the list already set up for the day.

 

She had to roll her eyes when the first song coming through the speakers was Mariah Carey’s “ _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ ”. She was so losing badass points if anyone ever found out about this.

 

“I didn’t know you were a Mariah fan, babe,” Aubrey couldn’t help but tease when the brunette came back with a scowl on her face. “I guess spending all that time with the girls really rubbed off on you.”

 

“Shut up,” she said, scowling but humming along anyway.

 

They worked in relative silence, preferring to sing along to the songs and getting slightly drunk with eggnog. The more they drank, the more everything became hilarious.

 

“What is this?” Beca pulled an ornament from the box, giggling madly.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Aubrey tried to look angry but her girlfriend’s drunken giggles were irresistible. “This is my baby ornament!”

 

“It’s so ugly!”

 

It was a pink round  _ thing _ with a hand and a foot with  _ Aubrey’s first Christmas _ written under it but they were so, so wrinkled it looked like it belonged to an old person.

 

“Take that back!”

 

“No!” the brunette laughed, hiding the ornament away deep in the tree.

 

The blonde got her revenge a couple of ornaments later. What was surely supposed to be a fairy in a green dress but it looked more like a gingerbread cookie gone wrong.

 

“And what do we have here?” Aubrey asked, a little ( _ a lot _ ) tipsy herself. “Seriously, what the hell, Beca?”

 

“Oh, my God, I can’t believe my mom sent this!” the DJ complained, trying and failing to grab the item and put it away. “I did this for art class in, like, the first grade! Of course I sucked!”

 

“Oh, my God,” Aubrey was full on laughing, snorting when she came back for air. “And you called my baby ornament ugly!”

 

“Gimme that!”

 

“Nope!” the blonde quickly found a branch to hang the fairy. “I like it.”

 

Beca knew it was useless to argue. Maybe she could take it down and destroy that awful thing when her girlfriend was sleeping.

 

“Okay, I think we’re done,” Aubrey announced as she looked at their empty box.

 

“Oh wow,” Beca said, taking a couple of steps back (more like stumbling), sitting on the couch to admire the tree. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” the blonde agreed, sitting besides her girlfriend. “We did good.”

 

“We did,” the brunette nodded, lifting her third or fourth mug of eggnog and exclaiming. “Cheers!”

 

“Okay,” Aubrey laughed, taking the mug away from the tiny DJ. “No more eggnog for you, drunky.”

 

“You’re drunk too,” Beca pointed out but let her girlfriend take her mug and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

 

The playlist ended not too long before they settled on the couch and they decided it was best to leave it that way.

 

“We survived,” Beca sighed, the buzz from the eggnog making her sleepy. “This was nice. We should do it again next year.”

 

“Yeah, we should,” Aubrey smiled, too comfy to move. “Merry Christmas, Beca.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Bree.”


End file.
